The Prince and the Pauper
by ALittleBitofEverything101
Summary: Season 2 Episode 2. Merlin will not let Arthur just throw away his potential relationship with Gwen. Merlin calls Arthur a coward and Arthur certainly can't let him be right. Loopholes. Arthur/ Gwen. One-Shot


**So, this is kind of my challenge to myself. I'm writing one fanfiction for each episode of Merlin. Some are one-shots, some are longer stories. I ran out of ideas for fanfictions so this is how I'm dealing with that. If anyone has any prompts for me, feel free to leave it in a review and if I write it after I finish writing these 65 stories, I'll dedicate it to you… so, thanks. And I give you Season 2 Episode 2.**

**Summary: Merlin will not let Arthur just throw away his potential relationship with Gwen. Merlin calls Arthur a coward and Arthur certainly can't let him be right. Loopholes. Arthur/ Gwen. One-Shot**

**Story 15: The Prince and the Pauper**

Merlin walked into Arthur's chambers to prepare him for bed. He was still picking leeches off of his clothes and couldn't help how much that soured his mood. Sure, he knew he should have told Gaius that Arthur was still here, but forcing him to clean the leach tank without magic was just cruel. Gaius knew better than anyone all the diseases Merlin could contract from that, but did he care? No.

When Merlin entered Arthur's chambers, he was taken aback to see the prince sitting in a chair, staring at the table. He instantly knew something was wrong and there could only be one thing that could have put the prince in such a foul mood so shortly after his victory. He had stayed in character and acted as a clotpole would.

"Oh you didn't," Merlin groaned. He knew that Arthur must have mucked things up with Gwen.

"I didn't what?" Arthur asked Merlin, putting on the face of innocence and confusion.

"Why can't you ever just do something right? Gwen obviously likes you," Merlin told him annoyed. Merlin mentally reminded himself that it wasn't Arthur that had forced him to clean a leach tank all day. He could not take his bad mood out on the prince. "Why won't you allow yourself to accept that you have feelings for her? No. Instead you choose to brood over it. I don't understand you Arthur."

"What makes you think this has anything to do with Gwen?" Arthur asked defensively. Merlin was ridiculous if he thought a woman would have this kind of effect on Arthur.

"If you're not brooding over Gwen then what's bothering you?" Merlin asked skeptically.

Arthur stared for a moment. "Affairs of the state. I wouldn't expect you to understand," Arthur said in his most arrogant voice.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "There's no getting through to you is there? Is this about your father? Because you think he wouldn't approve?" Merlin asked. "You are man Arthur. How long can you keep living your life in the hopes that you will get your father's approval?"

Arthur winced slightly. Merlin had hit the nail on the head, but Arthur wasn't about to let him know that. "This is not about Gwen. I don't even have feelings for her," Arthur told him. Even he could hear the lie in his own voice. From Merlin's raised eyebrows he could tell Merlin knew too.

"Really?" Merlin asked. "What was that lot about you not knowing what to say to people you care about then?"

"You were listening?" Arthur asked, his jaw nearly dropping. That had been an extremely personal conversation.

"I caught it when I was entering Gwen's house," Merlin explained. "You can't deny it."

"Of course I care for her. I am her prince. I care for all of my people," Arthur insisted.

"Oh admit it Arthur," Merlin said. "It's obvious you like her. You gave up your glory for… oh what did you call it? 'Your time for humility'? Something like that." Arthur opened his mouth to object, but Merlin spoke before he had the chance to. "What is the worst that could happen if you admit it? You could be happy. But no, we wouldn't want that. We would much rather sulk in misery for days and take it out on our innocent servant." Merlin took a deep breath. He really needed to control his temper. "Sure, your relationship may have to be secret for several years, until you become king, but you can't let this go. Are you a coward or a man?"

Arthur stared at Merlin. "I am not a coward," he said angrily. It was one thing for Merlin to throw his normal insults at Arthur, but it was something completely different to offend his manhood.

"Then prove it!" Merlin said. "Go to Gwen and tell her you love her."

"It's not possible," Arthur shouted. "Do you know what my father would do if he caught us? And my people would never allow me to marry her…"

"Arthur listen to yourself. You've just admitted that you've thought about marrying her," Merlin pointed.

"Enough Merlin," Arthur said.

"But –" Merlin started to say.

"Enough! I do not require your services tonight," Arthur said angrily.

Merlin sighed. Sometimes Arthur was far too stubborn for his own good. "Very well," he said. Merlin walked to the door. He pushed it open and hesitated before he left. "I always thought that you were brave enough to be your own person and not let your fear of your father get in the way of your judgment. You were the man that I could see becoming king, not because you were your father's shadow, but because you were your own person. I suppose I was wrong."

With that Merlin walked out, leaving Arthur to his jumbled thoughts.

Arthur slammed his fist down on the table in frustration. Why did Merlin have to taunt him with what could never be? Gwen was a servant. She would never be allowed to marry him. It would do no good to speculate over what could never be. It would do no good to open the wound, just to leave a gaping hole that could never heal.

Arthur quickly undressed and got into bed. He hoped sleep would calm his racing mind.

It didn't. Arthur tossed and turned and tossed some more. Merlin's words pounded in his head.

_Are you a coward or a man?_

_Are you a coward or a man?_

_Are you a coward or a man?_

Arthur heard them over and over in his head until finally he made his decision. He couldn't believe he was thinking it, but Merlin was right. Arthur cared deeply for Gwen. He had for a long time, but he hadn't realized how much until he kissed her. He could still feel the touch of her lips on his. If Arthur couldn't even fall asleep right now, how was he supposed to fulfill his princely duties every day if he is constantly distracted by Gwen? For the good of Camelot, he would have to speak with her.

Arthur threw aside his thick quilt and pulled on his blue cloak. This couldn't wait. The only thing waiting would do, would be to deprive him of a good night's sleep. He didn't care if it was the middle of the night.

Arthur crept out of the castle to the little house that Gwen lived in. His heart was pounding in his chest so loudly, Arthur almost missed the voices coming from Gwen's house.

"And you're okay with that are you? You're okay with him just giving up?" One voice asked. Arthur frowned. That sounded suspiciously like Merlin. Arthur closed his eyes. He knew exactly what Merlin had done. He hadn't been able to convince Arthur so he had gone straight to Gwen.

"It doesn't matter how I feel," Gwen said. Her voice was wavery as if she were fighting tears. "He's the prince Merlin. He has a duty to his people. I'm just a servant."

"But you like him!" Merlin protested. "And it doesn't matter that you are a servant. Arthur cares for you. But you have to fight for him, because Arthur's too much of a clotpole to fight for you."

"What is the point in fighting for a man who told me I'm not worth fighting for?" Gwen asked Merlin quietly. "He may not have said it in so many words, but there is no point in pursuing a relationship when it's only going to end when Arthur has to marry some princess. If he can't stand up for me now, how will he stand up for me when he is king? I'm sorry Merlin, but I just can't do that to myself. I care for him, but I won't pursue this if my happiness is the cost." Arthur felt like he was hit by a ton of bricks.

He was struck by the reality of his choice. If he entered Gwen's house right now, he was making a commitment to her. He was making the choice to make sure that she would be happy and that he would one day be willing to fight for their love. Arthur didn't know if he was ready for that responsibility. Until this moment, he hadn't even considered Gwen's happiness. What does that say about the kind of man he is?

On the other hand, if he walked away, he would be giving up. He pictured Gwen meeting some other man, one that was willing to whisk her off her feet and marry him. That man didn't exist yet, but Arthur already despised him with every fiber of his being. He wanted to be the one that Gwen would marry, but that meant he had to first become someone worthy of her love. For the first time in Arthur's life, he felt like he wanted to become a better person and a better man.

Arthur hesitated before he knocked on the door to Gwen's house. He heard the shuffle of feet and the door opened. "Arthur?" Merlin asked surprised.

Arthur entered the house, pulling down the hood of his cloak as he did so. "Guinevere, I need to speak with you," Arthur told her seriously. "What I said before…"

"You don't need to explain," Gwen said. "I understand. You are the prince."

"Yes, I am," Arthur agreed. "And for the first time in my life I feel like that isn't enough." Arthur looked into Gwen's warm brown eyes. If anything had convinced him of his choice, it was the innocence and compassion he saw in them.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked him confused.

"Guinevere, I didn't mean what I said to you before. Well I did… My father truly wouldn't understand, but that doesn't mean that I want to live my days… sulking in misery." Arthur shot a sideways glance at Merlin and wasn't surprised to see the smirk growing on his face. "I don't want to spend a single day without your companionship," Arthur said quietly.

Arthur was overly conscious of Merlin's gaze on him. He refused to turn and see the smug look that would no doubt be on Merlin's face.

"What changed your mind?" Gwen asked.

"I realized that I couldn't expect you to live your life waiting for me to become king in the hopes that I might change the laws. When I pictured you moving on and eventually marrying another man…" Arthur closed his eyes. The feelings of jealousy and anger were so new to him, so powerful. "I don't want that to happen. I'm not saying this is going to be easy. Every moment we spend together will have to be in secret. But if you're willing to give me a chance, I promise, that one day I will be the man you deserve."

Arthur heard the door close and turned, surprised to see that Merlin had left. "Wouldn't you know," Arthur said surprised. "Perhaps he is smarter than I give him credit for."

"Perhaps," Gwen said quietly. Arthur studied her for a moment. He couldn't understand the expression on her face. She was chewing her lip as she struggled to find the words she needed to speak.

"What's wrong Guinevere?" Arthur asked.

"Your words are nice Arthur, but do they mean anything? What will happen the first time someone shows any sign of opposition towards us? How can I know that you won't go running?" Gwen asked him.

"You can't know that," Arthur said quietly. It pained him to admit it, but he wasn't going to lie to her. "But you can give me a chance to prove to you that I won't. I care for you Guinevere and I don't want to see you hurt."

Gwen studied him. For several moments they stood there, trapped in each other's gaze. "What exactly are you asking me Arthur?" Gwen said after several moments.

"I'm asking you to give me a chance. I know that I have been arrogant and selfish, but I promise I can change," Arthur said to her.

Gwen looked up at him and for the first time Arthur realized how close they were standing. Arthur took a strand of her hair that had come loose and tucked it behind her ear. He left his hand there to cradle her cheek. "You don't have to make your decision right now, but I'm not going anywhere. I will fight for you no matter how strong the opposition is," Arthur promised.

Gwen was shocked by the honesty she saw in the prince's gaze. There would have been a time when Gwen would have thrown away Arthur's words without a second thought, but now? Now she truly believed him.

"I believe you," Gwen said.

Arthur hesitated before he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Their kiss solidified his decision. He knew he had made the right choice. Gwen made him want to be a better person, a better prince. She was certainly worth fighting for.

**Let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
